She's Like The Wind
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic had finally come to his scences and decides to tell Amy. What will happen? This is a Songfic. She's Like The Wind by Patrick Swayze R.I.P.
1. Chapter 1

When Sonic says "to protect my quills" it means he hurt his quills in a fight and the hood is suppost to protect him.

She's like the Wind

I'm slowly walking in the park. It's dark now. I have a hood from my jacket to protect my quills and my head is down. Helps that I'm wearing jeans right? I walk a little faster but this is the fastest I'm going. Sad I'm not running. I want to walk and don't want to run now. Finally for once I just want to slow down. Take it smooth and the slow down. The park is pretty big so it has taken me a while to walk. I am walking all the way from the beginning to the end. I am just now passing the end and I see it. Her house. I take a deep breath and take my time walking up to her house. I finally get to her door and take a deep breath.

I lightly knock. But after the knock I know that it was too light. SO I knock louder. I finally hear "I'm coming! Just hold on." She mumbles the last part. I feel like bouncing on the walls. She finally answers the door and I see her sweet eyes. Oh, those sweet eyes. I can't look in her eyes. She's out of my league. "Sonic!" she smiles and gives me a light hug. I feel her breath on my face. Her body close to me. I breathe in her scent. I don't think I can ever get over her scent. Or her. She invites me in and I sit down on the couch. She sits on the chair across from me. She starts talking abut how we haven't seen each other since our walk. She decided to come with me on a run. But I found myself walking. She was leading me wherever. I didn't care where I went. Just as long as I was with her.

She led me to the park with it was dark. But then we got caught up and stayed the whole night. Till morning. We never slept on our walk. I couldn't sleep when I finally got in bed anyways. I couldn't sleep with her in my mind. She leads me through moonlight. Only to burn me with the sun. She finished talking about it and looked at me. "What are you doing here at this time of night anyways?" she asks. I take a deep, deep breath and speak. "Well I was laying in bed but I couldn't go to sleep. So I decided something. So on the way here I was thinking 'maybe I shouldn't do this." But I realized that I really do." I take her hands in mine and I get on my knees on the floor since that's the only way I can reach her. "Amy Rose. I apologize for running away from you. For forgetting dates, Eggman getting in the way of us, turning down your hugs, pushing you away and making you wait so long. Ever since I met you I felt this spark. I felt it in my heart. The minute I saw you I knew that you were suppost to be mine. So Amy Rose. Will you please, please be mine? Will you be my girl? We can go on a date first thing tomorrow. I stopped my ranting.

I look at her to see if I can read her. I was never able to. She is a hard person to read. Her eyes are wide and her mouth open trying to speak. "Well…I…Sonic…Um…I" She stutters. Finally she pulls herself together and inhales then exhales. She takes my hand in hers "Sonic. I appreciate the offer so much. And I have only dreamed of this moment! Dreaming…Hoping that you would ask me. The some day ask me to be yours. Eternally." I smiled "But…" My smile fell. But? "But?" I ask, my voice trying to choke out the words. She sighs and brings our hands in her lap. "But I have decided that I have to move on. I've had this crush for a long time and…Well. I just want a break. I want to see what my life would be like if I wasn't chasing you all day. And professing my love to you asking you to marry me." A break? But…But… I clench my eyes shut a little tight.

"A break? How could you take a break off of loving someone?" I ask. She laughs a little. "No silly. I mean just maybe not go around you to maybe forget you for a couple months to see how much I like it. Which ever one I like better I will go back to. And not to make you sad or anything but… I think I want to stay to my life where I am just me and I decide who I want for my boyfriend. Not just choosing you. I have chose you for years. I'm sorry, But I can't. I can't be your girlfriend. Possible ever." I felt my heart get ripped apart. Ripped in two. "But Amy! I'll do anything! We can go on a date first thing tomorrow! Right now if you want to! You can pick! Unless you want to! I don't care what you wear! You are beautiful just the way you are! Please!" I put my head down in her lap. She strokes my quills as I breathe heavily. She apologizes again and rocks from side to side. Trying to comfort me. I cry lightly. Not pouring tears. But still tears. As I go to wipe them away because heroes don't cry Amy stops me. I look up at her. She cups my cheeks "It's okay to cry. Everybody cries. Hero's to. You can always cry. Especially in front of me." I can't help but cry more at her saying that. I look up at her "DO you still love me?" I had to ask. She sighs but smiles. "Yes." That makes me hug her tightly around her waist. I love her to. She kisses my forehead and helps me up. "I'm sorry. But I can't be yours. I think that you should go now." she tells me as she wipes away my tears and gives me a hug. I hug her tight and as she tries to back away I squeeze tighter. She sighs. "Sonic." my ears droop and I give her one more big squeeze and I let go. She leads me to the door.

She smiles lightly and whispers goodbye before she blows a friendly kiss and closes the door. I clench my eyes shut. How did I not see it coming? I look at her house one more time to see her sitting on her couch watching T.V. I sigh.

I start walking home slowly. Sadly. I put my head down. It raining now. I'm glad Amy put my hood back on.

_Amy…_

_She's like the wind through my tree  
>She rides the night next to me<br>She leads me through moonlight  
>Only to burn me with the sun<br>She's taken my heart  
>But she doesn't know what she's done!<em>

It's my entire fault. If only I hadn't one all those things to push her away. I would have her right now if it weren't for…ME.

_Feel her breath on my face  
>Her body close to me<br>Can't look in her eyes  
>She's out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs She's like the wind!_

I can't believe this! I can't believe ME! I finally reach my house and I run into the bathroom slamming the door. I put my head in my hands then look at the mirror.

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
>Is a young old man with only a dream<br>Am I just fooling myself  
>That she'll stop the pain<br>Living without her  
>I'd go insane!<em>

All I see is a young man with a hopeless dream. I am just fooling myself that she will stop the pain! I would go insane living without her.

_Feel her breath on my face  
>Her body close to me<br>Can't look in her eyes  
>She's out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>I have anything she needs<br>She's like the wind!_

I slam my hands on the counter in the bathroom. Then I look at myself and I see me pushing Amy away. Literally. I slam my hands on the mirror. Shattering it. I drop to the floor. I'm crying now. Just like I was at Amy's but a little harder because I don't have Amy to comfort me. Oh my heart aches…

_Feel your breath on my face  
>Your body close to me<br>Can't look in your eyes  
>You're out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>(Just a fool to believe)<br>She's like the wind  
>(Just a fool to believe)<br>Just a fool to believe  
>(She's like the wind)<br>Just a fool to believe  
>(Just a fool to believe)<em>

I bite my lip to stop. I look at my hand. It has pieces of glass in my knuckles and it's bloody. I finally stop crying and I go to clean my hand. Just like Amy taught me. Oh I would be lost without her. I wipe away my now fresh tears.

_She's like the wind)  
>Just a fool to believe<br>(Just a fool to believe)  
>She's like the wind<br>(Just a fool to believe)  
>Just a fool to believe<br>She's like the wind!_

I cleaned it, put a bandage on it, wrapped it and made it tight. Just how Amy taught me. I look go to my bedroom and sit on my bed. I get a picture from my dresses of Amy and me. I was hugging her as she hugged back and kissed me cheek. I smile sadly. I put the picture down and whisper "I love you Amy." and kiss it before I put it down. I lay down in bed and put on my T.V.

_(Just a fool...)  
>(She's like the wind)<br>(She's like the wind)  
>(Just a fool...)<br>(She's like the wind)  
>(Just a fool...)<em>

_My Amy is just like the wind…_


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
